Gracias a la poción de amor de Urahara
by darisu-chan
Summary: Es San Valentín, un día que Orihime espera con ansias. Como no tiene el valor para declarársele a Ichigo, decide comprarle a Urahara una poción de amor para lograr que Ichigo se enamore de ella; pero algo salió mal y ahora todos estan enamorados de Rukia.


**Disclaimer: **No soy y nunca seré dueña de Bleach, la cual es obra del famoso Tite Kubo.

**Summary: **Es San Valentín, un día que Orihime espera con ansias. Como no tiene el valor para declarársele a Ichigo, decide comprarle a Urahara una poción de amor para lograr que Ichigo se enamore de ella; pero algo salió mal y los resultados fueron todo lo contrario: ¡Todos se han enamorado de Rukia! Todos claro, menos Ichigo. ¿Ahora qué harán para resolver esta situación? ¿Y por qué Ichigo esta tan enojado? ¿Mejor aún, por qué parece ser el único que no está acosando a Rukia? RenRuki, IshiRuki, ChadRuki, HitsuRuki, GrimmRuki, UlquiRuki, KeiRuki, MizuRuki, Y… ¡ICHIRUKI!

**Nota: **¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! Supuestamente iba a publicar este fic el 14, pero como he estado ocupada, no lo pude terminar a tiempo y lo vengo subiendo hoy. Este es el one-shot más largo que he hecho, espero que sea de su agrado. La verdad no me gusta mucha San Valentín por muchas razones, pero es una muy buena razón para escribir un poco de IchiRuki xD. Como siempre, la pareja principal es el IchiRuki, pero hay otras como dice en el summary. También, es clasificación T por el vocabulario de Renji, Grimmjow e Ichigo, digo, ya sabemos que los tres son unos mal hablados. Bueno ya no tengo nada más que agregar. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y porfa dejen un review, que me alegran el día!

Gracias a la poción de amor de Urahara

Ese era el día, Inoue Orihime lo sabía, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, porque su Kurosaki-kun se le declararía y que mejor día que en San Valentín. Claro que Orihime sabía que Ichigo no era de esos románticos que compran ramos con doce rosas rojas, chocolates y un peluche para complementar; no, Ichigo no era de esa clase de hombres, por lo tanto la Hime le tendría que ayudar un poquito…

Se preguntaran por qué no mejor ella se le declaraba a él, pues la pequeña Orihime siempre había sido muy tímida, y no quería seguir con la tradición japonesa de ella declarársele con chocolates, no, quería que él fuera el primero en decirlo.

Aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia, era el 13 de febrero, un día domingo a las 10:00 a.m., cuando la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas apenas desayunando; pero Inoue se había levantado temprano con un único propósito: ir a al Urahara Shoten. No estaba segura, pero estaba consciente de que la única persona que podía hacer algo como lo que le iba a pedir, era nada más y nada menos que _Urahara Kisuke_.

Con un poco de inseguridad se acercó a la tienda. Como lo esperaba, ni Jinta ni Ururu estaban barriendo la entrada, probablemente seguían dormidos, mientras Tessai intentaba despertarlos. Se paró en seco frente a la puerta, indecisa si era el mejor momento para hacer su _pedido_ o mejor regresar después. Mientras lo pensaba, un gato negro apareció a su lado y se le quedó viendo.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero ¿qué haces aquí, Inoue? – El gato resultó ser Yoruichi, quien miraba curiosamente a la peli-naranja.

-¡Ah! Yoruichi-san, me asustaste. Yo..etto…yo solo quería hablar con Urahara-san.

-Ah…pues pasemos. – La felina se le quedó viendo raro…generalmente los que buscaban a Urahara eran Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Chad; jamás había visto venir a la tienda, sola, a Orihime.

Entraron a la tienda de Urahara; Tessai ya se encontraba en la cocina, preparando cosas para desayunar; Jinta y Ururu estaban sentados desayunando mientras peleaban; bueno, más bien era Jinta tratando de pelear con Ururu, quien solo le decía que era malo, pero no hacía nada para pararlo. Los pasaron de largo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kisuke; el rubio se encontraba aún dormido, roncando y murmurando algo que sonaba como "Yoruichi-san" "Cama" "Desnuda" y cosas así; Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que el dueño de la tienda estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo, aunque parecía que a Yoruichi no le molestaba en absoluto, pues hasta una risita traviesa soltó.

-Oi Kisuke, ¡ya levántate! – Yoruichi le maulló en el oído. Claro que el flojo de Urahara quería seguir durmiendo, por lo que Yoruichi tuvo que usar medidas drásticas.

-No quería hacer esto Kisuke, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Yoruichi se acostó encima del rubio, todavía en su forma felina y se comenzó a transformar en humana. Se escuchó un "puff" y el peso que Urahara sentía encima de él, incrementó; abrió los ojos para ver qué demonios sucedía; lo primero que vio fue a una sonriente Yoruichi, luego, dirigiendo su mirada más abajo, se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Yo…yoru…¡Yoruichi-san! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! – Preguntó Kisuke, en un intento fallido de cubrir sus ojos.

-Vamos Kisuke, no seas un niño. – La pelinegra reía satisfecha de haber hecho su maldad del día.

-¿Por qué me despertaste? – Le preguntó, desviando la mirada mientras trataba de cubrir a la Shihoin con una sábana.

-Pues Inoue quería hablar contigo. – Yoruichi dijo, señalando a Orihime que estaba atrás de ella.

La peli-naranja observaba toda la situación con un sonrojo en la cara; no solo estaba viendo a su maestra desnuda, no, también la estaba viendo encima de Urahara en una posición muy provocadora. Sí, de seguro Kisuke estaba entre el cielo y el infierno.

-Vaya vaya, Inoue-san, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? – Urahara la miraba con curiosidad.

-Vengo a pedirle un favor, Urahara-san. – Dijo Orihime. – Pero si está muy ocupado…

-No, no estoy ocupado. Espérame un momento mientras me pongo presentable.

Orihime salió de la habitación, todavía con un sonrojo evidente cubriendo su cara. Esperaba que Yoruichi también saliera, pero se quedó dentro de la habitación de Urahara; solo Dios sabía que podía estar ocurriendo dentro de ese cuarto. Unos minutos después, Yoruichi y Kisuke salieron, ambos vestidos decentemente y con una sonrisa cubriéndoles el rostro. Urahara la invitó a tomar asiento en su oficina y le ofreció un poco de té; se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Dime, Inoue-san ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?

-Pues, quería saber si me podría ayudar a que Kurosaki-kun se me declare. – La Hime fue directo al grano. Urahara se sorprendió; estaba al tanto de que Orihime estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero nunca se imaginó que ella pensara que él también la quería.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro si…

-Le daré dinero. – Fue la respuesta de Orihime. La chica de pechos grandes sabía que todo se solucionaba con dinero.

-Ven conmigo.

Kisuke se la llevó a su laboratorio "secreto", no tan secreto. La peli-naranja veía con curiosidad los instrumentos que había en el laboratorio; no por nada decían que Urahara era un científico loco. Vio como el rubio tomaba una sustancia rosada entre sus manos y titubeaba un poco, como si estuviera indeciso en dársela o no.

-Esto, Inoue-san, es una poción de amor. – Urahara le dijo, mientras le mostraba el frasco con la sustancia.

-¿Poción de amor?

-Sí. Si se la das a Kurosaki-san, él tendrá el valor para declarar su amor hacia ti. – En este punto, la niña pechugona estaba estirando sus manos para tomar la sustancia, pero Urahara la apartó de sus manos. – Pero, es posible que tenga efectos secundarios, puede resultar peligrosa. ¿La aceptas? – Orihime lo pensó un poco, pero no tenía nada que perder.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien. Funciona así: colocas un cabello tuyo dentro de la fórmula y dejas que, ya sea el aroma de la sustancia fluya por el ambiente o que tu amado se la beba. Después de esto, sus sentimientos estarán claros y declarara su amor hacia ti.

Ya que pagó por la poción, Orihime se fue feliz. Pronto, muy pronto, Kurosaki-kun sería suyo. Afuera del Urahara Shoten Yoruichi veía con diversión la escena, sabía que Kisuke tramaba algo, pero prefería ver que sucedía que actuar.

Ya era 14 de febrero y la escuela, por supuesto, era todo un caos. Los chicos hacían apuestas entre ellos para ver quien recibía más chocolates y declaraciones, mientras las chicas estaban discutiendo cual sería el mejor momento para repartir sus chocolates. Inoue estaba muy tranquila, sabía que ella tenía sus días resueltos: en el recreo le daría a Ichigo la poción y este se le declararía, solo había un pequeño e insignificante problema: Kuchiki Rukia. Por alguna razón, Ichigo siempre quería estar al lado de la pelinegra, pero esperaba que hoy ella no se interpusiera en sus planes.

Como todos los años, Orihime le dio a sus amigos chocolates que ella preparó; este año los ingredientes que utilizó fueron: chocolate, azúcar, nuez, chile piquín, berenjenas, jitomate, carne de puerco, trozos de zanahoria y, para hacer sentir a gusto a Chad, frijoles (**N/A** creo que me voy a enfermar). Tatsuki también les hizo chocolates, al igual que Rukia, y los entregaron en el almuerzo en el lugar donde los chicos siempre se sentaban: la azotea.

-Vaya enana, no sabía que podías cocinar. – Ichigo dijo, mientras recibía sus chocolates.

-Por supuesto que sí idiota. ¡Y no me llames enana! – Rukia le gritó a Ichigo; una venita le salía de la frente.

-Lo que tú digas… enana. – Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al haberla hecho enojar de nuevo.

-Kuchiki-san, ¡acepto tus sentimientos! – Keigo gritaba, mientras corría a abrazar a Rukia. Un golpe en seco en la cara de Ichigo y una patada propinada por Tatsuki hicieron que cayera al suelo.

-Etto, Asano-kun… estos son chocolates obligatorios. – Rukia le explicaba, mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza.

Orihime observaba la escena con impaciencia; ya quería darle a Ichigo la pócima. Mientras pensaba en sus planes, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había puesto dentro de la sustancia un cabello suyo. Sacó la poción y la abrió, sin saber que Keigo la estaba observando.

-Inoue-san, ¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No…no es nada Asano-kun. – Orihime le decía, mientras intentaba alejar la poción de él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Déjame ver!

Inoue se fue haciendo más hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba Rukia, quien hablaba felizmente con Tatsuki. Nadie se había dado cuenta que un pelo de Rukia se había caído y reposaba ahora en su hombro (**N/A **presten atención a esto). Mientras la peli-naranja se iba más hacia su derecha, una ráfaga de viento pasó, haciendo que el cabello de Rukia cayera dentro de la poción. Justo en esos momentos, a Orihime se le resbaló de las manos el frasco, el cual se cayó por el barandal hacia abajo, esparciendo todo el aroma. La pelinaranja se sintió triste, su plan había fallado…

Ya en el salón de clases, Ishida Uryuu tenía una sensación extraña; por alguna razón, desde el recreo, no podía dejar de ver a Rukia. Por primera vez en su vida notó como ese mechón de pelo caía cómodamente entre sus ojos, hablando de sus ojos, jamás se había percatado de lo bellos que eran, o de lo tersa que era su piel o de lo _torneadas _que eran sus piernas. ¡No podía ser! Se había percatado de que tal vez estaba enamorado de la Kuchiki. Y, por alguna razón, quería declararle su amor…

Mientras tanto, Yasutora "Chad" Sado veía con especial interés a Rukia; jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer de la misma manera con la que ahora veía a Rukia. Él siempre había pensado que regresaría a México y se casaría con una mujer mexicana, pues eran mucho más dulces que las japonesas, pero ahora Rukia le parecía terriblemente irresistible...

A Mizuiro también le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse; Rukia estaba ocupando sus pensamientos más íntimos. Nunca le había atraído Rukia, sí pensaba que ella era sumamente hermosa, pero vamos, a él le gustaban mayores y, pues, Rukia no se veía grande, apenas y se veía como una chica de 15 años. Pero, no sabía porque ahora le atraía de esta manera…

Keigo se encontraba en la misma situación que sus amigos; siempre le había gustado Rukia, pero ahora era más que eso, ahora la veía como la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ya no era que le gustaba, sentía como si se hubiera enamorado de ella y ya no había vuelta atrás…

Mientras tanto, Ichigo tenía muchas cosas en mente; había notado que la bolsa de chocolates que le dio Rukia, tenía más que las de los demás. ¿Acaso Rukia lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Le estaba intentando dar una señal? Bah, de seguro ya se había vuelto loco por tanto azúcar que ahora llevaba en la sangre. Volteó a ver a Rukia, quien estaba muy entretenida dibujando esos horribles conejos que el Kurosaki tanto odiaba, ¿Qué nunca se cansaba de dibujarlos? Intentó prestarle atención a la clase, pero la sintió demasiado aburrida y tediosa, ¡Dios, su maestro no podía hablar más monótonamente porque sería imposible! En un intento desesperado por des-aburrirse, empezó a ver que hacían los demás en el salón; Tatsuki parecía tan o más aburrida que él, viendo sus uñas y murmurando algo; Inoue parecía triste y decepcionada por algo, hmph, de seguro es cosa de chicas, fue lo que Ichigo pensó; Ishida estaba volteando en la dirección donde él se encontraba, ¡diablos! ¿Ahora qué carajos quería ese "cuatro ojos"? Ahora observó a Chad, que parecía estar embobado po algo que estaba en la dirección de Rukia; Keigo y Mizuiro también parecían enajenados por algo cerca de Rukia; intentó observar más detalladamente para ver qué era lo que ellos veían con tanto detenimiento. Lo único que había por ahí era Rukia haciendo uno de sus feos dibujos…Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, ¡No podía ser! Lo que ellos veían con cara de idiotas era a Rukia, _su _Rukia; decir que se molestó es decir poco, digo que mierda le veían a Rukia y más con esa cara de pervertidos, tendría que encargarse de ellos después.

Al terminar la escuela, se dirigieron al parque de Karakura, a pasar el tiempo. Cada vez era más evidente que Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida y Chad estaban viendo a Rukia como perros en celo; lo que era peor, era que la pelinegra no parecía darse cuenta de su situación, lo que hacía que el humor de Ichigo empeorara cada vez más. De repente, todos los nuevos seguidores de Rukia empezaron a hacerle favores y portarse como caballeros con ella; incluso hacían intentos patéticos para llamar su atención.

-Kuchiki-san, tome esta flor que he cortado para usted. – Uryuu le dijo a la Kuchiki, entregándole una pequeña flor blanca, que había cortado del pasto.

-¡No! Kuchiki-san, la mía es más hermosa. – Keigo le dijo, mientras de atrás de su espalda sacaba un girasol.

-Etto…arigatou, Asano-kun, Ishida-kun.

-... – Chad le entregó un hermoso clavel que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

-Ano…Arigatou a ti también, Sado-kun. – Rukia agradecía, mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por su frente; no comprendía que demonios estaba pasando.

Pronto, una limusina llegó en frente de ellos, de ella se bajó un hombre que parecía un guardaespaldas con un hermoso y gran bouquet de rosas rojas; fácilmente, había 24 rosas en ese ramo.

-Aquí tiene. – El hombre le dijo a Mizuiro, mientras le daba el ramo.

-Gracias, Tanaka-san. – Le dijo el pelinegro, dándole una especie de propina.

-Para ti, Kuchiki-san. – Kojima le entregó el bouquet a Rukia, sonrojándose levemente.

-Etto…Arigatou Kojima-kun. – La princesa del clan Kuchiki ya no entendía que rayos pasaba; ¿Por qué todos le estaban dando flores? ¿Acaso era una especie de tradición que ella nunca había oído? Y, de ser así, ¿Por qué no le estaban dando flores a Tatsuki y a Orihime? Además, Ichigo aún no le había dado flores…

-¡Mizuiro! ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Keigo le gritó a su amigo.

-Solo le di un _costoso_ bouquet a Kuchiki-san ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – El pequeño casanova le contestó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra costoso.

-Te estás pasando, Mizuiro. – Keigo le dijo, enfurecido.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Asano-kun; tú también osaste darle a Kuchiki-san una flor. – Ishida le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú no te metas, Ishida. – Kegio volvió a enojarse.

Pronto los tres empezaron a pelearse, junto con Chad que en algún momento entró a la pelea. Rukia los veía desde lejos, aún más confundida que antes. Ichigo tenía una vena en la frente que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier segundo; ya le había hartado el comportamiento de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, Tatsuki miraba la escena entre divertida y fastidiada, francamente no tenía idea de que los chicos tuvieran una fijación con la Kuchiki. Orihime no estaba prestando atención a la escena; seguía cabizbaja por haber perdido la poción.

-Oi, ¿Por qué mierda se están peleando ahora? – La voz molesta de Renji se escuchó.

Todos voltearon en la dirección del pelirrojo; Ichigo tuvo que aguantarse la risa, pues el teniente de la sexta división llevaba un traje bastante _peculiar_: tenía unos lentes de sol en forma de corazón, llevaba una playera de lo más afeminada, pues era pegadita al cuerpo, blanca y decorada con corazoncitos rojos y tenía escrito: "I'm Cupid". Además, tenía en la espalda unas alas de ángel.

-Renji ¿Qué carajos estas usando? – Ichigo le dijo, intentando contener su risa una vez más.

-Es mi traje especial de cupido, idiota. – Le contestó, bastante ofendido porque su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era el dios del amor.

-Oh, ya lo puedo ver. ¡Nada más te falta el pañal y ya estas igualito! – Ichigo le dijo, burlándose de él.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! – Renji se enfureció y empezó a pelearse con Ichigo.

-Oi, ya dejen de comportarse como idiotas. – Rukia les gritó, mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué te… Oigan, ¿pero qué rayos les pasa a esos? – Renji dijo, señalando a Chad, Ishida, Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Ni idea… - Rukia dijo.

De pronto sintieron que la temperatura bajaba; se dieron la vuelta y observaron cara a cara a Hitsugaya Toshirou, quien estaba vestido con ropa humana, junto a Matsumoto, la cual usaba un prominente escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Saludaron al capitán y a su teniente; Rangiku estaba diciéndole al pobre niño albino que era su obligación como capitán darle algo por San Valentín. Mientras miraba al otro lado con molestia, observó cómo seguían peleándose Chad, Ishida y los demás.

-¿Y a estos qué les pasa?

-Lo mismo quisiera saber. – Ichigo le contestó.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Rukia preguntó.

-Sucede que sentimos la presencia de dos Espada en la región y nos mandaron a Abarai, Matsumoto y a mí a investigar. – Hitsugaya contestó.

Pronto, una ráfaga de aire pasó, transportando un delicioso aroma que los hipnotizaba. Rápidamente, las mentes de Renji y Toshirou quedaron en blanco y un único pensamiento tomó el control de sus cabezas: Rukia. Era extraño, ninguno había pensado en ella de esta manera; nunca se habían dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era en realidad y de lo bien que esa falda del uniforme le quedaba o de lo provocativos que eran sus labios…Sí, acababan de ser hechizados por la poción. Como zombies, se acercaron a ella y empezaron a coquetearle.

-Rukia, te ves hermosa hoy. – Renji le dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a donde ella estaba parada.

-Etto…gracias Renji…creo. - ¿Qué todos los hombres se estaban volviendo locos? Rukia pensó.

-No solamente hoy, te ves hermosa siempre, Kuchiki. – Hitsugaya le dijo, no con su usual fría y distante voz, sino con un tono dulce y coqueto.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo y Rangiku se sorprendieron, ¡Hasta Hitsugaya había caído ante el amor! Ninguno pensó nunca escuchar tales expresiones provenir del pequeño capitán. A cada momento que pasaba, todo se hacía más extraño; el Kurosaki empezaba a sospechar que algo extraño estaba provocando esto y que no era mera coincidencia que todos se empezarán a enamorar de Rukia.

De alguna manera, el grupo que seguía peleando, escuchó lo que Abarai y el peliblanco le habían dicho a Rukia, lo que generó gran enojó por parte de los enamorados.

-¡Ahora ustedes también! – Keigo gritó indignado.

-Estúpidos shinigami, pierden su tiempo, es obvio que Kuchiki-san me va a elegir. – Ishida dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hasta crees Ishida, obvio me va a elegir a mí. Yo la conozco desde antes que todos ustedes.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Abarai. Ella y yo tenemos zanpakutous de hielo, obvio que nosotros dos tenemos más en común.

-…A ambos nos gustan las cosas tiernas. – Fue la corta respuesta de Chad.

-Los dos tenemos el cabello negro. – Mizuiro dijo, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Y así, otra pelea empezó por parte de los acosadores, perdón, de los pretendientes de Rukia. Orihime seguía ida en su propio mundo, ahora pensando en qué hacer para ganarse la atención de Ichigo. Rukia veía extrañada a los tipos mientras se peleaban, ¿acaso este era un efecto secundario de San Valentín? Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Tatsuki ya estaban más que hartos del comportamiento del grupo de idiotas. Iban a separarlos, cuando el celular de Rukia sonó.

-¡Ichigo! El celular detectó a dos Espadas por esta zona. – Rukia le dijo.

-¡Vámonos! – Ichigo dijo, empezando a correr; Rangiku también corrió, siguiendo a Rukia y al peli-naranja.

-¿Qué son espadas? – Tatsuki les preguntó, pero no le respondieron pues ya se habían alejado.

Al notar que su querida y preciosa pelinegra ya no estaba, el grupo de idiotas salieron corriendo a perseguirla. Tatsuki empezó a perseguirlos a todos junto con Orihime, quien seguía metida en su propio mundo. Pronto, llegaron a una avenida, donde se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí. – Grimmjow dijo, esbozando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. A su lado estaba Ulquiorra con su cara de seriedad.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, nos volvemos a encontrar. – Ulquiorra dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

Antes de que Rangiku, Ichigo o Rukia pudieran decir algo, el grupo de idiotas había llegado al lugar, haciendo competencias de quien llegaba más rápido. Pronto, todos aseguraron haber sido el ganador y otra pelea comenzó.

-¿Pero qué jodidos pasa aquí? ¡Estos hijos de puta acaban de arruinar la atmosfera dramática que se había formado! – Grimmjow dijo encabronado; como estos humanos y shinigami se atrevían a arruinar este momento.

-Eso nos gustaría saber. – Ichigo le dijo.

-Bueno ya, empecemos. – Grimmjow dijo, ya impaciente. De verdad que hoy tenía sed de sangre y no iba a dejar que esos estúpidos arruinaran su pelea.

Ulquiorra iba a decir algo, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió, junto con Grimmjow. Olía delicioso, era una fragancia que nunca habían olido. Aquella esencia los intoxicaba y hacia que sus mentes se pusieran en blanco. Sus cabezas, de repente, se vieron invadidas con una sola y preciosa imagen: la de Kuchiki Rukia. Cabe destacar que ninguno se había enamorado nunca, bueno, Ulquiorra ni tenía sentimientos para empezar y Grimmjow parecía que solo tenía una emoción: el enojo.

-Tú eres la shinigami más hermosa que he visto. – Grimmjow le dijo en tono galante.

-Tus ojos brillan cual estrella en el firmamento. – Ulquiorra le dijo. Dios, nunca nadie se esperó que este emo fuera un poeta en el interior.

-¡Ulquiorra! Tú bastardo, deja de engatusar a esta diosa sexy con tu poesía barata. – Grimmjow le dijo, bastante enojado.

-¿Poesía barata? – Ulquiorra dijo, algo ofendido.

-¿Engatusar? – Rukia dijo en voz alta.

-¿Diosa sexy? – Ichigo dijo, algo indignado y bastante furioso.

Los sensores de "Alguien intenta ligarse a Rukia" del grupo de idiotas comenzó a sonar, lo que hizo que se dejaran de pelear y se dieran cuenta de que los espadas estaban coqueteando con su chica. Obviamente, no podían permitir que algo así sucediera, por lo que fueron a defender lo que por derecho les pertenecía, o bueno, eso era lo que pensaban.

Así, a la pelea se unieron Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, quienes discutían con los otros idiotas de quien era el más indicado para estar con Rukia. La enana estaba paralizada, viendo con miedo la extraña escena, por Kami-sama, este se había convertido en un día de lo más bizarro. Tatsuki, cabe decir, ya estaba hasta la madre de la actitud del grupo de tarados; deberás, si tanto les gustaba Rukia, que se lo dijeran directamente para que los rechazara de una buena vez y dejaran de molestar. Orihime seguía bastante ida y Matsumoto intentaba evitar reírse del extraño comportamiento de su capitán y sus amigos. Ichigo ya estaba más que encabronado; vio una oportunidad para actuar y lo hizo, con la esperanza de que esos estúpidos dejaran de fastidiar…Pobre iluso.

-¡Bueno ya basta de estupideces! – Ichigo gritó, haciendo que todos se callaran. – Que no ven que ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente bueno para Rukia. Además, a ella no le gusta ninguno de ustedes; así que de una buena vez dejen de molestarla.

-Para mí, Kurosaki, que estás celoso. – Ishida le dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, de seguro este cabrón intenta alejarnos para quedarse con la dulce shinidami. – Grimmjow dijo.

-No, Ichigo esto no te lo voy a permitir. – Renji dijo, viéndolo feo y tronando sus manos.

-Es verdad Kurosaki, si quieres quedarte con Kuchiki, entonces, ¡pelea por ella! – Hitsugaya dijo con voz potente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento Ichigo, pero tiene razón. – Chad dijo, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Ichigo, lo siento pero es cuestión de honor. – Mizuiro le dijo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Por fin te darás cuenta de que Kuchiki-san es mía! – Keigo le gritó.

-¿Qué esperas, Kurosaki? – Ulquiorra dijo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban persiguiendo a Ichigo con la intención de matarlo. Ichigo no quería herir ni a Chad ni a Mizuiro, no le importaban los otros, francamente, pero no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a los otros dos. Para evitar esta situación, hizo lo que cualquier hombre sensato hubiera hecho: tomó a Rukia en brazos y huyó a máxima velocidad.

Tatsuki se percató de la situación delicada en la que se encontraba su amigo de la infancia. Quiso ayudarlo, así que se preparó para darles una paliza a los idiotas y darle tiempo a Ichigo de huir a un lugar seguro junto con Rukia.

-Ichigo, ¡date prisa! ¡Yo los detendré por un momento! – Tatsuki le gritó e Ichigo le sonrío; sabía que siempre podía contar con Tatsuki.

Rangiku también se dio cuenta de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control; decidió ayudar a la niña humana usando kidou para detener a Renji, Hitsugaya, Ishida y Chad. Entre ella y Tatsuki les empezaron a dar una reverenda paliza al grupo de idiotas; ellos, claro, seguían luchando; no tenía caso, estos imbéciles eran demasiado perseverantes, al punto de la terquedad. Las chicas se rindieron; cuando los chicos empezaron a buscar a Ichigo y Rukia, notaron que ya no estaban por ahí; en esta situación, no pensaban claramente y no se les ocurrió buscar el reiatsu del Kurosaki o de la Kuchiki.

Mientras tanto, Kurosaki Ichigo seguía corriendo a máxima velocidad, aun en su forma humana. Rukia, claro está, seguía en los brazos de Ichigo; estaba sonrojada, la verdad es que nunca antes Ichigo la había sostenido de esta manera y le gustaba…_bastante_. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la verdad le había fascinado que Ichigo la defendiera, pero hubiera preferido verlo a él también intentando conquistarla; aunque, eso, verdaderamente no iba a pasar.

La mente del fresita estaba actuando bastante rápido; tenía que encontrar un lugar donde Rukia estuviera a salvo y nadie se atreviera a pasar por ahí. _Vamos Ichigo, piensa en algo ¡rápido! _Y pensó…pero no en cómo salvar a Rukia; la verdad tenerla en sus brazos era un gran distractor, no solo porque sentía la suave piel de la pelinegra, además, su cara estaba _muy _cerca de la suya, demasiado cerca quizás, si volteaba su rostro un poco, sería lo suficiente como para…se sonrojó. _¡Maldición!, Este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas._ Después de divagar un poco, una idea brillante y un tanto obvia vino a su mente: el lugar ideal era su casa…No, enserio, si le decía a su padre que había un grupo de pervertidos acosando a su tercera hija, Isshin se volvería histérico y haría cualquier cosa para alejarlos de la enana.

-Ichigo, ¿A dónde vamos? – La pelinegra le preguntó.

-A casa. – Simplemente le contestó.

Ninguno habló durante el camino a casa de los Kurosaki. Antes de entrar, Ichigo bajó a la pequeña Shinigami; francamente, esto les molestó a ambos, pero no podían entrar así con Isshin en la casa. Ichigo abrió la puerta y enseguida su padre salió a recibirlo.

-¡ICHIGOOOOO! – Un golpe en la cara por parte de su hijo, hizo que el Kurosaki mayor se callara.

-¡Cállate viejo! Necesito que estés en silencio porque debo pedirte ayuda. – Isshin se le quedó viendo raro y luego una sonrisa orgullosa cubrió su rostro.

-¡Oh Masaki estoy tan feliz! ¡Nuestro hijo y nuestra tercera hija tendrán un bebé! ¡Qué feliz soy! – Isshin le gritó al poster de su difunta esposa.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! – Ambos gritaron, completamente rojos.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué? – Decir que eso no había captado la atención del ex shinigami, sería decir una mentira.

-Verás papá, unos idiotas pervertidos acosadores andan persiguiendo a Rukia por alguna extraña razón y necesitó que me ayudes a esconderla para que pueda resolver la situación. – Ichigo explicó rápidamente; después de todo, no había tiempo que perder.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Karin, Yuzu vengan!

-¿Qué pasó papá? – Las gemelas salieron de la cocina.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a defender a Rukia-chan!

Con esto, tomó en brazos a Ichigo y a Rukia, quienes protestaban porque no sabían que rayos estaba pasando; abrió la puerta de un compartimiento secreto y los aventó ahí. Después, el pelinegro se dirigió a sus hijas.

-Queridas hijas mías, tenemos que defender a nuestra querida Rukia-chan, pues está siendo acosada por pervertidos y no podemos permitir que alguno de ellos la toque antes que el bruto de su hermano. – Isshin dijo, caminando en círculos como hablando con un ejército.

-Tenemos que interceptarlos y hacer todo lo posible para que no se acerquen a ella.

Isshin dijo y de la nada sacó unas gorras, chamarras, posters, banderas, pancartas, etc. Que decían: "IchiRuki 4 ever" "IchiRuki es lo mejor" "Somos IchiRukistas de corazón" "Porque todo lo que no sea IchiRuki apesta" "Si no eres fan del IchiRuki, no mereces vivir". Yuzu, muy emocionada se puso su gorra y una chamarra y agarró unas banderas. Karin no estaba muy feliz, pero porque ella de verdad quería que Rukia fuera novia de Ichigo y porque le molestaban los pervertidos, se unió a su padre.

-Muy bien niñas. – Isshin veía a sus pequeñas con orgullo. – Ahora, este es el plan…

Mientras tanto, Tatsuki y Matsumoto estaban agotadas, de verdad que cuando a esos algo les importaba, luchaban por ello. Lo que no sabían era la razón por la cual actuaban de esa manera, de todos los ahí reunidos, el único que de verdad estaba interesado en Rukia era Keigo, de ahí en fuera, nadie había mostrado un trato especial hacia la pequeña Kuchiki.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? – Matsumoto preguntó enojada.

-No tengo idea, pero me gustaría saber…Orihime ¿tú qué opinas? – Tatsuki le preguntó a su mejor amiga, que por fin se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de sus amigos y de los Espadas.

-No sé, pero los efectos suenan mucho a lo que sucede cuando… ¡Oh NO! Ya sé que pasa, tenemos que ir con Urahara-san, ¡rápido! – Inoue dijo, más hablando para sí misma que para sus amigas.

-¿Quién? – Tatsuki preguntó, bueno quién demonios era ese Urahara.

-¿Orihime? ¿Qué pasa? – Matsumoto preguntó, pero empezó a correr detrás de su amiga.

-¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! – Tatsuki les gritó a sus amigas de gran pechonalidad.

Dentro del compartimiento secreto, Ichigo se preguntaba desde cuando estaba ese lugar ahí; definitivo, su padre estaba más loco de lo que él pensaba. Bueno, por lo menos Rukia ya estaba a salvo de los pervertidos…pero no a salvo del todo, digamos que el pelos de zanahoria tenía un _pequeño _problema: debido al reducido tamaño del compartimiento, la Kuchiki estaba _muy _cerca de él, tanto que estaba prácticamente encima del Kurosaki. Ahora, Kurosaki Ichigo es un hombre saludable, por tanto no era extraño que, con las hormonas alborotadas, cierto _amigo _de él amenazara con hacer presencia. La pelinegra, extrañamente, no parecía darse cuenta del predicamento en el que se encontraba su amigo, mas bien, quería salir de ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-No lo sé Rukia, a lo mucho 10 minutos desde que la vieja cabra nos encerró. – Ichigo dijo, maldiciendo mentalmente al estúpido de su padre, sobre todo porque, cuando los dejó ahí, antes de cerrar la puerta, le guiñó el ojo como diciéndole "Vamos Ichi, este es tu momento, ¡Actúa ya!" Y lo peor del asunto era que, por primera vez, ese idiota tenía razón. Pero, aun tenía que saber unas cuantas cosas antes de actuar.

-¿Rukia?

-Sí, Ichigo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Tragó saliva, sabía que sería difícil formular la pregunta.

-Claro. – Dijo su amiga en tono curioso.

-¿Te…te gusta alguno de ellos? – Ichigo dijo, desviando la mirada para que ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Todos son unos idiotas! – Así se expresó la pelinegra e Ichi sonrió.

-Y…¿te gusta alguien? – El Kurosaki tenía curiosidad.

-Etto…ha-hai. – Kuchiki Rukia se sonrojó bastante, no solo porque estaba admitiendo que le gustaba alguien, sino porque la persona que estaba a su lado era la que le gustaba.

-Ah… - El peli-naranja se entristeció; pero, una voz dentro de él, mejor conocida como su hollow interno, le dijo "Vamos Rey, aún hay posibilidades de que seas tú, ¡No te desanimes! Por increíble que sonara, ese hollow tenía razón, había una posibilidad de que él fuera la persona que le gustaba a Rukia.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Qué pasó? – Ahora la pelinegra se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

-Tengo algo que decirte. Es muy importante, así que mejor guarda silencio. – Ichi le dijo, con uan voz seria al igual que su expresión.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Hay algo que siento que ha cambiado entre nosotros…verás, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tú eres la persona que cambió mi mundo? – Ichigo le preguntó y Rukia asintió, sonrojándose un poco. – Pues, ahora eres mucho más que eso, para mí eres la persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo, la única que me entiende de verdad, la persona a la cual, si llego a perder, no sabría qué hacer ni cómo luchar…ah…bueno, lo que trato de decir es que yo…yo te a… ¡Ah, al demonio! – Y en ese instante la besó…

Después de buscar como durante 15 minutos, al grupo de acosadores se les ocurrió de que Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la residencia Kurosaki (**N/A** Qué brillantes son, ¿verdad?). A toda marcha, corrieron hacia la casa de la familia, donde encontraron afuera al padre de Ichigo y a sus hermanitas mellizas, pero ni rastros de Ichigo y Rukia se podían ver.

-¿Dónde está Kurosaki? – Ishida, Renji, Toshirou, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Así que ustedes son los acosadores de Rukia-chan? – Isshin dijo inspeccionándolos; seguro, algunos eran bastante atractivos, bueno todos menos Keigo; pero, francamente, no le llegaban ni a los tobillos a su hijo, de verdad que el fresita había heredado el atractivo Kurosaki.

-¿Eso es lo que Ichigo dijo de nosotros? – Keigo dijo, con indignación.

-Solo queremos saber dónde está Kurosaki y nos marcharemos Kurosaki-san. – Ishida dijo con diplomacia.

-Ah, pero si es el pequeño Uryuu-kun, ¡en verdad te pareces mucho a tu padre! Siempre tan serio… - Isshin dijo sonriente e Ishida se sorprendió.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?

-¡Claro!

-Siento que ya nos salimos del tema, escuche, solo queremos saber a dónde se metió el estúpido de Ichigo y donde ocultó a Rukia. – Renji dijo.

-Me temo que la ubicación de ambos es un secreto y si no se van pronto, tendré que usar medidas extremas. – El Kurosaki dijo.

-¿Cómo cuales, anciano? – Grimmjow dijo, sonriendo pensando que el padre de Ichigo no podría hacer algo contra ellos.

-Muy bien, si eso quieren: IchiRuki Team, ¡ataquen!

Dicho esto, Karin, Yuzu y como 10 mil fanáticas del IchiRuki salieron a golpear al grupo de acosadores. Usaban las pancartas, resorteras, pistolas de agua, katanas y ¿BOMBAS? Todas usaban una playera que decía "IchiRuki 4 ever", la cual era roja con blanco. Cabe decir, que estaban bastante molestas porque alguian se atrevió a intentar destruir el IchiRuki, y aquellos lo pagarían con creces…

Rukia se sorprendió bastante cuando los labios del fresa se unieron con los de ella; era algo que solo en sus sueños más locos había ocurrido. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente le correspondió con la misma pasión con la que el peli-naranja la besaba. Ichigo sonrió cuando sintió que su enana le correspondía el beso; su siguiente movimiento, fue profundizar el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Rukia gimió levemente al sentir la lengua de Ichigo entrar en su boca; decidió molestarlo un poco, jugando con su lengua. Pronto, se convirtió en una batalla con las lenguas. Por falta de aire se acabaron separando.

Se miraron, observando que ambos estaban completamente rojos y respiraban con cierta dificultad. Sonrieron y el Kurosaki besó tiernamente la frente de la amante de Chappy.

-Rukia, te quiero. – La pelinegra le sonrió con mucha emoción y felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero, Ichigo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – El shinigami sustituto le dijo, con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

Se iban a volver a besar cuando escucharon a algo que solo lo podrían asemejar con una estampida, seguida de unos gritos de mujeres histéricas y otros gritos de dolor. Una gotita les cayó de la frente a ambos y se miraron preguntándose qué demonios pasaba. Iban a decir algo cuando escucharon un "¡Qué viva el IchiRuki!" No tardaron mucho en notar que _ichiRuki _era la combinación de sus nombres y que la persona que había gritado era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo sonrió, después le agradecería por dejarlo a solas con Rukia.

-Parece ser tiempo para que salgamos.

-Sí, ¿pero qué haremos Ichigo?

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

No supo cómo le hizo, pero en menos de 10 minutos ya había llegado al Urahara Shoten; La Hime estaba bastante cansada, digo, no cualquiera corre tanto en tan poco tiempo. Atrás de ella, sus amigas la alcanzaban, ambas jadeando. No volteó a explicarles que sucedía, sino que empezó a tocar la puerta, pues por alguna razón la tienda estaba cerrada.

Tocó un par de veces, pero nadie le habría; segundos después, escuchó la voz de Yoruichi diciendo "Ve a abrir", seguida de la de Kisuke "Ah, pero Yoruichi-san, de seguro no es nada importante, hay que empezar otra vez", "No Kisuke, abre la puerta y después continuamos". Al instante se esuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo, un quejido, las risas de una mujer y unos pasos. Después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Urahara Kisuke usando solo unos pantalones y no tenía su sombrero característico. En su cuello, pecho, estómago y más abajo, había pequeñas marcas rojas, como si alguien le hubiera estado besando esas partes. Orihime se sonrojó, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

-Oh, Inoue-san, ¿Qué pasa? – Urahara preguntó tratando de olvidar que estaba semidesnudo en presencia de 3 chicas.

-Pues vera, creo que algo malo pasó con la poción.

-¿Qué? –Urahara estaba confundido, como que algo malo había pasado.

-Pues, accidentalmente la tiré, pero creo que antes un cabello de Kuchiki-san cayó en la poción, está se esparció y ahora hay un grupo de chicos persiguiendo a Kuchiki-san. – Orihime le explicó; Kisuke comprendió inmediatamente.

-Inouse-san, ¿Quiénes son los chicos?

-Ah bueno son Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abarai-san, Toshirou-kun, Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow-san, Asano-Kun y Kojima-kun. – Orihime explicó y Kisuke trató de no sonreír…

-Muy bien, preparare el antídoto ahora mismo. – Inoue sonrió y se metió en la tienda junto con Urahara, dejando a fuera a sus amigas.

-Sigo sin entender que pasa. – Tatsukie mencionó.

-Creo que yo sí sé. – Matsumoto dijo, con una mirada triste. Ya se imaginaba que la poción era para enamorar a Ichigo y que el plan le había salido mal.

-Lo mejor será esperar a que salgan. – Rangiku le mencionó a la karateca y se sentaron a esperar.

Decir que las fans del IchiRuki les estaban ganando era decir poco; les estaban dando una completa paliza al grupo de acosadores pervertidos. Enserio, lo peor es enfrentarse a un grupo de mujeres enojadas, más si intentas apartar a Kia de su Ichi, según le oyeron decir a una de ellas. Ni con toda su experiencia contra hollows o shinigami podían contra ellas; cabe decir que Keigo fue noqueado en cuanto la pelea empezó por la bolsa de una de las chias. Mizuiro se encontraba esconcido, rezando por su vida. Los demás peleaban con gran valentía, la cual no les estaba sirviendo de nada.

-¿Qué haremos? – Renji preguntó en voz alta.

-Pelear, Abarai, pelear. – Hitsugaya le contestó, mientras esquivaba unas rocas que le estaban aventando.

-Yo digo que las matemos de una vez. – Grimmjow dijo, com impaciencia.

-No podemos hacer eso. – Ulquiorra dijo.

-¿Y por qué carajos no?

-Porque Aizen-sama no nos lo ordenó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Ya me harté. – Grimmjow gritó.

-Debemos calmarnos todos. – Hitsugaya, como buen capitán decía. – Debemos formar un plan.

-¿Quién murió y te hizo líder, eh niño? – Grimmjow dijo, haciendo que una venita apareciera en la frente del capitán.

-Escucha estúpido, es obvio que nosotros 6 no podemos contra ellas, así que lo mejor es que trabajemos juntos y que tú te calles.

-¡Así se habla capitán! – Renji dijo feliz.

-¡Cállate, Abarai!

-¡¿Podrían callarse todos de una puta vez? – Ishida les gritó y todos se quedaron en silencio; era la primera vez que oían al cuatro ojos decir una grosería.

-Ichigo… - Chad mencionó. Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada de la casa, donde tanto Ichigo como Rukia estaban parados. Las fanáticas se callaron.

-Escúchenme todos, tengo algo que decirles. – El Kurosaki empezó a decir. – Primero, ustedes idiotas dejen de acosar a Rukia, ELLA no los quiere, ¡Entiéndalo de una vez, joder! – Iban a protestar pero Ichigo se les adelantó. – Y sí, les digo que ella no los quiere porque…porque Rukia me quiere a Mí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos… después, todas las IchiRukistas gritaron con euforia, su sueño se había hecho realidad, el IchiRuki ya existía. En el público se podían escuchar la voz dulce de Yuzu diciendo "Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, ¡que felicidad!" la voz orgullosa de Karin diciendo "Bien hecho, Ichi-nii" y la alegre voz de Isshin que gritaba "¡Ese es mi hijo! Pronto tendré nietos". En cambio, el grupo de acosadores se entristeció bastante; Rukia lo notó y decidió habalr ahora ella.

-Escuchen, lamento no corresponder sus sentimientos, pero de verdad quiero a Ichigo, él me hace feliz. Siento herirlos, pero de seguro hay por ahí mujeres, shinigami y espadas mejores para ustedes. – Rukia trató de hacerlos sentir mejor, pero todos sufrían de un corazón roto.

-Sentimos mucho dolor. – Fue lo que contestaron, con una mueca de sufrimiento.

-No se preocupen, no durara mucho. – La risueña voz de Urahara Kisuke se escuchó.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo ahí parado, sujetando algo extraño en sus manos, con Inoue, Matsumoto y Tatsuki a su lado. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos, Kisuke decidió explicarse.

-Verán, sus sentimientos no son reales, fueron causados por una poción de amor que se esparció en el ambiente. Aquí tengo el antídoto, pronto estarán como nuevos. – El grupo de acosadores sonrió, pero Rukia se entristeció.

-Así que…en verdad Ichigo no me quiere. – Rukai dijo, a punto de llorar.

-¡Rukia! ¿Pero qué dices? Si yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. – Ichigo le contestó sonriendo. Rukia se alegró, pero a Orihime se le rompió el corazón, aun así estaba feliz de que Ichigo se encontrara feliz.

Al isntante, Urahara esparció el antídoto y todo volvió a la normalidad…bueno, no tan normal. Ichigo y Rukia ahora eran la pareja más sexy de Karakura y de la Sociedad de Almas; Byakuya al principio estaba reacio a aceptar su relación, pero después escuchó como el peli-naranja la defendió del grupo de acosadores y les dio su bendición. También hubo otros cambios importantes, ahora Ishida y Orihime habían empezado a salir, no era algo muy serio todavía, pero se estaban enamorando poco a poco. Además, Yoruichi y Kisuke formalizaron su relación oculta, no tan oculta, haciéndola pública…Quien diría que todo esto pasaría gracias a un accidente y gracias a la poción de amor de Urahara.


End file.
